


What is a Human Life to a Demon?

by theabridgedkuriboh



Category: Future Card Buddyfight, Future Card Buddyfight 100
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabridgedkuriboh/pseuds/theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miserea tries to contemplate the true understanding of human life and its values.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is a Human Life to a Demon?

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Tumblr and I decided to post it here because Tumblr never posts requests right. So, whatever. I have no idea where I planned to go with this but this happened. I hope its okay.

The Earth, for over one thousand years has changed and evolved through peace and war, blood and laughter, friendships and enemies. Witnessing it all, in the same body, yet as different people, Miserea knew that things could never last forever. He’s witnessed it. Peace treaties fail. Countries fall. Friendships end. 

People die. 

He’s lost so many people throughout his “human” life, that it’s hard to go down that path again without thinking of the consequences, of the bonds that he will form and have to sever when the time comes. His ties to everyone will be severed again by the knife of morality. That’s why he wants to appreciate everything he has, the people that care about him, and spend this time with them. They have so many years left; or at least he hopes. This past year they have all been very close to death, and it could have ended badly severally times. And yet, they all beat the odds and survived, no one lost their life. Everyone was alive and well. 

That thought made Miserea so happy, but also terrified him to no end. 

He was almost waiting for them to die so that he wouldn’t have to fear it anymore. He wants them all to be killed at once so he can mourn and move on. But at the same time, he wants them all to live forever so that he never has to be without them. Friends were everything to him, and yet he wanted nothing more for those friends to die for his own selfish reasons. 

What were suppressed memories to an immortal? A single tumor of remembrance; the only thing that stands between himself and the sands of time. Repression. Denial. Displacement. Reaction Formation. Every psychological term that you can think of was something he has done to cope, or is currently doing. He loves humans so much, so much so that it hurts! 

His hands were soft, small and fragile. Whenever he looked at them he would always expect his claws, long and dangerous, but will always remember that he has been blessed with flesh on his body, rather than the shell he was in before. This time, his body was pure, innocent and untainted from the world’s evil. 

He would like to think that, no matter how false that statement is, he believes it with all his heart. 

He was no war hero. He was no child prodigy. He was no village boy. 

He was Kiri Hyoryu. He was a 6th year. He was a good Buddyfight, a fighter of the Dungeon World. 

He was still learning. 

He’s still learning that his human body is fragile and not as resilient as his original. He is learning that his skin cuts easily, that it bleeds. He is still learning that he needs to get proper sleep. He is still learning that not every human will want to be his friend. That his actions have consequences. That arrows seem to be a running trend in his mortal life, that people will want to pierce him with the deadly weapon for centuries to come and he will never know why. 

That familiar faces will forever haunt him. Forever. 

His home has been filled with familiar faces, Dungeon world is crawling with counterparts of his friends, as he is now discovering, and even in the human world, he has encountered descendants of others, those dear to him. 

Hundreds of years of mourning, of loss, of tears, he had rid the memory of his face, of the dreams, and of the reality, only to find him again, with the same face, with the same spark and fire, the same kind spirit. 

Gao Mikado is just like him, the Mikado that he lost all those years ago, his best friend. And one day he will lose Gao the same way, his short mortal life ripped away. Miserea was not ready for that to happen, to see Gao, or anyone for that matter, die. 

“The lives of humans is short, they live and work and play and dream, only for it to be snatched away.” Miserea squeezes his entwined fingers that rest in his lap and frowns in worry. “Why do they do this? Why do they smile so freely? How do they not fear death?” 

He has asked himself this for centuries but has never found an answer that satisfied him. 

“Humans act the way they do because they want to live.”

“They just want to have fun before the end.” 

“We live in honor of our king, to make the land prosper and to make way for the next generation.” 

“We live for a challenge, the world around us is always changing. We take it by the hand and accept it, ready to see what it throws at us. Like a Buddyfight!” 

The earth is filled with organic life, the humans that inhabit it, the animals that roam, and the smallest forms of life that cannot be seen by even his eyes. Miserea wants to see the Earth thrive, to see it at its finest, its shiniest; at its most glorious state. 

So, why do humans live through the dangers of life? 

“Humans are stubborn,” Rouga once said. He lowers his gaze and clenches his fingers into a fist. His gaze was set on the grass, the small blades swaying in the calm afternoon breeze. “We fight for our life, despite the dangers that await us on the other side. We can’t stand around and wait for death because we fear it. Life is something sacred to humans. We only get one chance.” He looks at Miserea, into his iris eyes and looks deep into him, his soul. “It’s not like the monsters from your world or any other world. You are destroyed in the game, but you come back to life. Killing you is much harder to do as your resilience and mortality is higher and stronger than us humans. You have real power that we could only dream of. That is why we cling to life.” 

The intense emotion in Rouga’s eyes as he spoke to him that day is still burned into him. He spoke from the heart, through experience and personal philosophy. And yet, those words are the closest thing to an answer that Miserea has ever received. 

“How do you see the lives of humans?” Rouga asks. 

The night sky was fresh, the stars twinkle and light the way. Miserea, no Kiri, wraps his arms around himself. He was not cold, but felt an overwhelming shiver run through him at the thought of his visions towards morality. 

“I don’t know.” He admits. He looks at Rouga, who was not looking towards him, but up at the stars. “Even with my time here on earth, I cannot give a real answer.” 

“I don’t want a book definition here, Kiri.” He finally looks at him and Kiri feels another shiver run through him, but this time from Rouga’s intense gaze. “Just look inside yourself and answer the question.” 

Kiri tried to think of something that wasn’t negative, a positive outlook on the humanity of the humans, but could only run into dead ends. He frowns and pulls his knees to his chest and his eyes droop. 

“Humanity is such a fragile essence in this world, a precious thing that should not be wasted. The life of a human is sacred and without a doubt should be lived to the fullest. But what one human sees as a fulfilling life could be seen as dull to another. So, what really is life? Is it just breathing or is really living? Being what I am, I can never truly grasp the concept of life and whether or not my personas were truly living.” Kiri explains. He leans himself against Rouga, who does not flinch away or reject him, but rather accepts the warmth of the other and smiles ever-so-gently. 

“You’re looking at it all wrong.” Rouga replies. “I can admit that you’re on the right track, but you’re looking too deep into it.” 

“Too deep?” Kiri asks. 

Rouga nods. “Humans are not fragile. We may look it, but most of us can be tough to crack. But we’re not born that way, we adapt to that kind of thing. We know that the world is harsh and we change to meet those expectations.” He picks up a flower and shows it to Kiri, who eyes it in confusion. “Flowers are delicate objects, one wrong move and they die. But some flowers are stronger, more capable of the world and its treacherous ways.” He hands the flower to Kiri, who accepts it. “Imagine that this ordinary flower is the Venus fly trap, tall and green and full of teeth, alive and ready. What does that plant think about?” 

“It thinks about the fly? When it will land its mouth?” Kiri answers, unsure. 

“Close. It does think about the fly, but not for food, but for protection. The Venus uses its teeth to protect itself from predators. It sympathizes with the fly, to give it a chance to fly away before the fly suffers its horrific end.” 

“So, humanity is about sympathy in death?” 

“Close. But rather, we thrive on protection and our ability to fight. We need to be able to protect and defend. But we also rely on our emotions and our instincts.” 

“Protection?” Kiri repeats. The word burns his tongue. Memories of his past return to him, flashes to the time of war hit him first. The smiles of Lord Mikado, his friends, his devotion to him, even in the end when he took the bullet to save him. 

“Hey, don’t cry.” 

Kiri could feel hot tears rolling down his cheeks, drip drip dripping onto his pant legs, soaking through the thin material. His eyes felt heavy and stung. His mind was spinning. Rouga lifted a hand and wiped the tears that fell from Kiri’s eyes, but those tears were replaced with twenty more. Rouga frowns but says nothing, instead, he allows Kiri to cry, to release the pent up emotion inside. As Kiri cried, his body shook, his shoulders jumped as sobs wrenched from his throat. Rouga could only wait. 

“Should I even ask?” 

Kiri shakes his head. He knows talking about it is supposed to help, but now was not the time, now was not the time that he wished to talk about his past. 

“Memories never ease, you know. There’s plenty of fucked up things that happened to me in my past that I keep hidden away. But even so, they never ease. They only get heavier.” 

“Even so, there is a time and a place to speak of it and now is that time.” 

“Why not?” 

Kiri did not respond. He had no set response other than the fact that he did not want to relive that event of his life. It was simply to painful. A copious amount of emotions flood his body when he thinks back on it. 

Anger. Sadness. Grief. Depression. 

Love. Love was a foreign feeling to him, and yet whenever he thought back on the terrible events of that war field, a feeling of warmness for him would swell in his heart. He would remember the smiles and the laughter and the promises they shared before that tragic afternoon. But he also remembers the rejection and the pain that soon followed. His memories were laced with love for that man. 

He loved Lord Mikado. He didn’t realize it then, but he does now. But those feelings don’t matter now. He’s long gone, gone for hundreds of years. 

“Well, whatever it is that you’re going through, just know that I’ll always be here for you.” 

“What? What are you talking about?” 

“Humans may not live forever, but for as long as I’m here, as long as I’m alive, I’ll be here to protect you. I’ll protect you for as long as I can. But only if you have my back too.” 

Kiri smiles, a familiar warmth filling his heart. He wipes his remaining tears away and looks at Rouga, who was smiling at him. His heart beat excessively, but not in a way that alarmed him, but in a way of comfort.

“Humans are such strange creatures.” He says with a laugh. He holds a hand to his lips and smiles. “You’re all so confusing. And yet, I find you all to be so interesting.” 

“Yeah well, you demons are pretty crazy too. So, don’t go categorizing us all so easy. We’re all crazy, human or demon.” 

“Fair enough.” 

The human life is sacred, and has to be protected as well as risked. But when it comes to life itself, friendship and love are what a human life is meant to gain, to learn from and prosper. Humans are stubborn but lovable. That’s what Miserea loves about Humans. 

Humans were so interesting.


End file.
